This study is designed to compare integrated provocative growth hormone testing of mothers of affected children compared to mothers of normal children. In addition, studies of the X chromosome of the effected children (males) and their mothers will be performed to see if abnormalities of X- inactivation are present which might further confirm an X linkage in the regulation of growth hormone production.